rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Elsugunzel
Elsugunzel (also called''' Elugunzel''' or Eupunsa) is the name given to the newly minted pairing of Flynn Rider and Rapunzel Corona from Tangled and Queen Elsa from Frozen. It is not a popular ship in the Big Four fandom, but there are still fans who support the relationship. As one of the more unorthodox pairings, this can be considered an amalgam of Elsunzel, Eugunzel and Eugelsa. Relationship Overview Sometimes polyamory is used as a "solution to a love triangle" that only includes Eugunzel and Eugelsa as consensual couples, but its first emergence conceived a complicated romance between all three characters. Because the ship is a neonate, its supporters are few, but stories have blossomed. Their relationship dynamics and polyamory negoitations vary in fanfiction, but the commonalities drawn between the three often comprise of the leads understanding what feeling less than was like, along with the belief that their flaws, at some point, defined them, and must stay hidden for their own good: *In canon, Rapunzel stayed in her tower because she believed everyone would harm and use her for her hair. Her only motivation to leave was to see her lights and then return home. Her opinion changes when she realizes the world is not as bad as Gothel said it was, and can actually be beautiful, thus inspiring her to contemplate a new life. *Elsa is shown by the trolls that people will harm her over her powers, but she had adult responsibilities and childhood demons in comparison to Rapunzel. When she finally runs away, she momentarily feels like her powers are not as bad as her parents said they were and can actually be beautiful, thus inspiring her to make a new life. In her finale, she too concludes that society is not full of horrifying things and neither is she; there's beauty in both. *Because it is speculated that Eugene's last name means he was born out of wedlock, he says "Eugene Fitzherbert" was an orphan no one liked. He grew aloof and ran away to make a new life under a new identity. He claimed he wanted to be tanned, rested, and alone on an island as though being alone was a coveted comfort zone, somewhat like the safety net Elsa believed she was chasing on Mt. North. When he realizes Rapunzel didn't mind "Eugene," he gave up on aspiring to be alone with inanimate objects (money and island), similar to how Anna makes Elsa realize she needs her and Arendelle to live a full life. The difference between Elsa and Eugene was that Elsa was aware of wanting connections with people, whereas Eugene was blissfully ignorant of his emotional needs until he met Rapunzel. *Eugene and Elsa grew up faster in their childhoods than Rapunzel did, coupled with being on the run from their kingdoms as outlaws, but compared to Eugene, who is somewhat jaded, Elsa and Rapunzel preserved their childlike innocence and continue to utilize it for common good in post-canon content. Like Rapunzel, Elsa has been interested in discovering more about the world and having fun in Disney's Frozen book series, Sisterhood is the Strongest Magic. *Rapunzel's journey was about finding out who she was while Eugene's and Elsa's were about being their true selves. *Eugene could perhaps in his own way understand how both girls felt inside about wanting to "begin a life" in their control with their rules without worrying about people judging them, using them, or "having it out" for them. He's also sensitive to the idea of being locked up forever, which may reflect how he viewed his life in the orphanage. In the second quarters of their films, all three acted like they would be okay with being "isolated" after they got what they wanted because they still thought society could never really accept them. Rapunzel planned on going back to her isolated tower, Elsa planned on staying in her isolated ice castle, and Eugene planned on staying on his isolated island. However, when Rapunzel mentions returning to her tower after she sees her lights, he implies, and seems to realize at that moment, that isolation isn't the answer. After their films end, they finally see and appreciate themselves beyond "stereotypes or labels" and engage in normal human interaction without paranoia. Rapunzel learned that her hair doesn't define her, Elsa learned that neither her crown nor her powers should define her, and Eugene learned that his social status doesn't define him, because character is what matters. As an OT3, the girls most likely wouldn't feel "defined by their flaws or mistakes" by Eugene. He appears to be patient and accepting when he's living in his truth, especially after having lived in ostracization as a child for his own. He's also the more "worldly," experienced, and emotionally seasoned character in the OT3, potentially giving both girls their share of "navigation through the world they were locked away from" and having him as their rock while Rapunzel and Elsa keep him grounded in separate ways. Popular AUs *Rapunzel AU *Frozen AU *Modern AU Known Examples Fanfiction *Parfait (*Sexual Content) by butterflydreaming (chyralisdreams) *Ternion [ T h e m ] by Otherwise_Unbroken *Ternion [ H i m ] by Otherwise_Unbroken *Ternion [ U s by Otherwise_Unbroken] *Frozen Hearts Don't Beat by killeromance Mockup Art Fanart Category:Tangled Category:Frozen Category:Pairings Category:Pairings for Rapunzel Category:Pairings for Eugene Category:Pairings for Elsa Category:Fanfiction